Twitches
by wereguardian
Summary: Leah's life has always been hard and complicated. When she meets her twin sister things just get worst but at least someone is there for her. She is launched into a world of magic and fear, now she's fighting vampires and the darkness. Soon she will be able to get all she wants but, being a princess means sacrifice but is she up to it? Lets see if the twitches are up too all this?
1. Prolouge

The man fled with his two children by his side. Thinking nothing of himself as he gave them every ounce of power he had. Then it came, the darkness, It destroyed the father and sought to do the same with his children but when it touched them, something happened. A bright light came from the girls necklaces and drove the darkness back. A man and a woman than took each child and fled.

**Hey guys you know the rest of this story, this is just because i always do prologues. R&R, ideas are always welcomed **


	2. Chapter 1

Leah

Leah stormed out the house.'your not gonna phase. Your not gonna phase.' Jacob's stupid imprint was safe and Leah got to go home, yippie. She was happy, not, especially when she found out she was adopted. Her mom had told her trying to get her to be Emily's stupid maid of honor. "You can't be angry, Emily isn't really even your cousin. Your adopted, for all you know Sam could be your half brother. You should be grateful your not his bride." Could Sam be my half brother? The thought sickened her. Seth wasn't even my brother, he put up with me for nothing. I found myself at the beach, great the packs hot spot. Last place I wanted to be right now. "Leah" Seth called, I ignored him so he and Jacob walked to me. "Come on Leah the packs been waiting, we're not eating until you come." He smiled. 'Then your gonna be waiting for a long time.' "Not hungry" I said "we're shifters we're ALWAYS hungry." "Leah is something wrong?" Jacob touched my shoulder. I shrugged him off, " Leah" Seth hugged me but I shoved him off, the Uley pack fell silent, I never shove Seth off. "Seth, we need to talk." He followed me away from the beach. I got him some ice cream, a tradition we'd had forever, important news came with ice cream. Dad died ice cream, phasing ice cream. I got us chocolate, that was a tradition too. When we were younger we didn't know why we would get chocolate or vanilla with all those other flavors out there. So now when it was bad news we'd get chocolate so it's sweet taste could pick us up and vanilla when we had good news. I took a bite, Seth just watched me. "Leah?" I looked at him, "your ice cream is gonna melt." "Can't eat, to nervous." "I'm adopted" He stared at me. " I'm not wanted by anybody, the pack, Sam, even my parents." I looked at the ice cream. "Leah, I'm sure that's not true, they probably had a good reason." "Like what" I looked at him, "we'll" "they had to have been Quiluete I'm a shifter after all. They didn't want me Seth." My eyes watered, "I'm not even your sister, your all I've got and I don't even have you!" He looked up at me, "don't say that! So two idiots didn't get you, they missed out, but you still have me." "Do I?" He looked at me, "of course-" I didn't let him finish, I got up and ran, I kept my ice cream though, I would need it. I ran home and collapsed on the bed.

Jacob

Seth came back, ice cream in his hand. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" Sam asked "chocolate" "oh no," Sam breathed, "what happened?" Seth sat down center of attention. "Leah's adopted" "wow, no one wants that chick." Paul said, Sam got up and sprinted to what I assumed the Clearwater house.

April Showers

I can't say I didn't miss Cally. Washington was so, dark, but I feel like something magical is going to happen. I looked at the girl I had been drawing it looked like me but it didn't feel like me. She was with two boys all three had some weird tattoo on their arm. I had been drawing her for a while though. I put down my sketch book, then went to my clothes closet jeans,scarf, matching shoes, sweater, jacket, and a knitted hat. I looked in my mirror perfect.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
